


We told you so!

by mariothellama



Series: Alpha Łukasz and his mates [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plans For The Future, Two Alphas together, Very smug Marco and Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: One year on, the four of them are holidaying in southern Poland. Life is perfect but Erik and Marco have plans ...Sequel to "The perfect belated birthday".





	We told you so!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



Kuba’s chest was warm and solid underneath him. He was snuggled into the Alpha’s neck, nuzzling the still fresh mating marks he wore. Kuba whined softly in response to his caresses. That was one of the many things that had surprised them, just how responsive their mating bites were to one another’s touch, to each soft lick and kiss. Their mating marks connected them in a deep and meaningful way, irrevocably binding them together for the rest of their lives.

Luckily Łukasz and Kuba had thick necks with plenty of room to bear the marks of their three mates. They’d felt guilty about marring their Omegas’ elegant throats but Erik and Marco wore their mates’ marks proudly.

The four of them had been together for about six months by the time Erik and Marco were due to go into heat again. It hadn’t always been easy. Łukasz and Marco more or less lived together. Erik was now close enough for them to be able to spend most of their free time as a threesome. Kuba couldn’t be with them as much as they would have liked. But somehow it worked and they knew that this was meant to be, not wanting to let this opportunity to cement their bond pass them by. The thought of them being together during the Omegas’ heat and not completing their mating bond was more than any of them could contemplate being able to endure.

He’d known that Marco was close to going into heat by the subtle changes in his scent, by the way he was needy and cuddly one minute but dominant and demanding the next. He’d messaged Kuba straight away, telling him to get on the next available flight no matter what it cost. And then he’d driven straight to Frankfurt to collect Erik, driving back with the two Omegas holding hands in the back seat.

Being together fueled the fire of the Omega’s oncoming heat. Łukasz did what he could to soothe them, desperately hoping that Kuba would arrive in time. The look of pure joy on Erik and Marco’s faces when their other Alpha walked through the door made his heart sing. And there was no holding them back after that.

Erik and Marco were more gorgeous, more beautiful, more demanding than ever before. It felt as if they made love non-stop for the next forty-eight hours, losing themselves in a tangle of limbs, hot, sticky sex and deep, passionate kisses. It took all of his and Kuba’s not inconsiderable stamina to quench the fire of their Omega’s heat. But even though this had been the most incredibly overwhelming sexual experience of his life, he would never forget the intimate tenderness of the moments in which he had bonded with his mates – first Marco, then Erik, finally Kuba. His love for his mates had flowed through his veins like molten lava, spiraling through his body in complex patterns of that spoke of togetherness and family, their blood sweet and iron-rich on his lips.

Lying together afterwards in a blissed out, satisfied heap, they had begun to make plans for their future. One of their homes would be in Dortmund. It was already a second home for Erik, Łukasz and Kuba and close to Erik’s friends and family. Their other home would be in southern Poland. Erik and Marco had insisted on it. Łukasz and Kuba had commitments there. It was part of them, of who they were, and so it was part of their relationship.

That was why they were spending part of their summer holiday here in Poland. Erik and Marco wanted to see where their mates had grown up and where they had begun their football careers. And they were also taking the chance to look for the perfect spot for their new home.

They’d been a little nervous about the four of them meeting Kuba’s grandmother for the first time. Him showing up with one mate in tow would have been fine, but he wasn’t exactly sure how his grandmother would react to him arriving in her village with a whole carload of mates. But it turned out that he needn’t have worried. His football-obsessed grandmother was so impressed that he’d turned up with Marco Reus that there was no time for awkward conversations. Instead a very surprised Erik and Marco found themselves being ushered into the living room to watch football videos with an equally surprised Kuba acting as impromptu translator. Łukasz had observed them with an amused smile and later Kuba’s grandmother had embraced him warmly, telling him how happy she was that he and Kuba were finally together and thanking him for bringing two amazing Omegas into the family.

Everything was perfect. Except for one thing, which is why he was feeling so nervous and unsettled today.

He and Kuba were happy with things the way they were. They were in love, they’d found their own ways to be able to express their need and desire for each other, and they had their gorgeous, beautiful Omegas to make love to. That was enough for them, but not for Erik and Marco who wanted them to be fully intimate with one another, to come to terms with the nightmare of when they’d tried to make love all those years ago and it had gone so horribly wrong, leading them to believe that they could never have a future together.

He wasn’t keen to repeat that experience and he knew that Kuba wasn’t either, still tormented by the memories of hurting his beloved Łukasz like that. But this was important to their Omegas and they’d do anything to make them happy.

Erik and Marco had prepared a romantic dinner for them. They ate on the terrace outside the lodge they’d rented. Candles burned on the beautifully laid table. There was a bottle of wine, to relax them as Marco explained with a wink. The meal was delicious and he and Kuba couldn’t help being touched that their Omegas had chosen to cook them a traditional Polish meal.

‘We got the recipes from Kuba’s grandmother,’ Erik confessed, ‘and used Google Translate to try and make sense of them. So we hope that we’ve done your country’s cuisine justice.’

Of course they had, as the Alphas reassured them. They sat late into the evening over a second bottle of wine and then coffee, enjoying the warm evening. Łukasz felt relaxed and carefree, almost forgetting about what lay behind this romantic evening.

It was almost as if Marco could read his mind. ‘Stop worrying about how you are going to endure it, Łukasz. If you relax, then you’ll enjoy it. We promise you. Now shall we go inside?’

Łukasz wasn’t as convinced as Erik and Marco seemed to be but he and Kuba followed the Omegas inside, trying to look casual and unconcerned.

It was Marco who undressed him, slowly and carefully, kissing each part of his body as it was revealed until he was standing there naked. Despite his nervousness, Łukasz couldn’t help responding to Marco’s touch, to the soft caresses against his warm skin. He was fully hard by the time Marco finally eased down his tight, black briefs, letting his erect cock spring free.

Erik had undressed Kuba, the two Alphas now standing naked in the bedroom of their holiday home.

‘Why don’t the two of you go and shower together?’ suggested Erik. ‘We’ll get undressed while you’re in the shower.’

The warm water felt good against his back and shoulders, even if he was painfully aware of how close Kuba was to him in the shower cubicle.

‘We don’t have to if you really don’t want to, Łukasz,’ Kuba spoke directly in his ear, loud enough that he could hear him over the noise of the shower. ‘Erik and Marco will understand.’

Part of Łukasz wanted to take Kuba up on his offer, to bring this to an end and take their Omegas to bed and make love to them until they collapsed in an exhausted heap. Another part of him wanted this though, wanted there to be no barriers left between him and his Kuba. And they had come this far. So he opened his arms, inviting Kuba into his embrace.

Kuba felt so good, hard and solid in his arms as they kissed under the running water. His hands roamed over the strong muscles of his mate’s back and shoulders. Kuba’s hands were everywhere over his body as well, their groins pressed together, tongues deep in one another’s mouths.

They must have lost track of the time, the walls of the shower cubicle totally steamed up by the time Erik and Marco came looking for them.

‘We were worried you’d started without us!’ joked Marco as he turned off the shower. ‘Now let’s get the two of you dry.’

Even the slightest brush of the towel against his private parts sent shivers of lust running through him as Marco towelled him dry. He wasn’t sure what to do next but the Omegas had no such doubts.

‘Go and lie down on the bed, Kuba. And you lie on top of him, Łukasz, facing him, knees either side of his hips,’ Erik directed.

They obeyed, getting into position, a little awkwardly at first. Even though they were used to the sensation of their aroused cocks pressing together by now, it felt different this time, knowing what was going to happen.

‘Now kiss! And relax! Let us do the hard work!’

They couldn’t help grinning at Marco being all bossy and dominant even when he was organising how his Alphas should make love. But they really didn’t seem to have much choice but to obey.

Kuba’s lips were soft, wet and slightly roughened against his. Their kiss was gentle at first, somehow restrained, lips brushing tenderly together before depending into a series of long, wet kisses. Kuba’s tongue was in his mouth, electricity sparking through his body as their tongues touched. Their bodies were melded tight together, rubbing and rolling together where they most needed the friction. Not enough to get either of them off, but enough to make their lust burn hotter.

Erik and Marco were kneeling on either side of him. He could hear them kissing, smell the scent of their arousal filling the room. Their hands stroked over his body, stroking over his shoulders, down his spine, along his flanks, soothing him as if he was a startled horse.

This felt blissfully intimate between the four of them, lost deep in their mates’ kisses. But Erik and Marco wanted to take things further. They broke off their kissing, moving further down his body. Their touches were feather-light at first, finger tips trailing over his ass and teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

As an Alpha, he wasn’t used to being touched so intimately on this part of his body, but it felt so erotic. Kuba swallowed down all of his half-moans and groans as he instinctively wiggled his ass, torn between needing more friction from Kuba’s groin and chasing their Omegas’ caresses.

Erik and Marco’s fingers delved deeper, stroking him between his thighs and behind his balls. He’d never known that being touched there would feel so amazing and a loud whine of pleasure escaped him. He didn’t even flinch as fingertips circled his entrance for the first time since that fateful evening long ago.

There was a strange wet sound that at first he couldn’t identify. And then it hit him. Erik and Marco were using their own slick to prepare him. The idea was so arousing that he could have sworn that his cock became even harder straight away.

At first they just circled his entrance with slick fingers, teasing the rim. This felt good, incredibly good, and he craved more. Their fingertips slithering just inside for a second wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy him and he focused on relaxing, relaxing into Kuba’s body underneath him, relaxing to let their Omegas pleasure his ass and prepare him for their Alpha.

He hissed sharply as he felt a finger slide into him for the first time. It felt unfamiliar, but good as he forced himself to relax again. Marco, for it was Marco, gave him a moment to adjust to the new sensation, gently circling his finger inside him. The second finger was Erik’s. Now he was starting to feel full, to feel stretched, but he could deal with it and the strangeness began to turn to arousal.

‘You’re taking this so well, Łukasz,’ purred Marco. ‘And you have no idea how sexy you look like this, with your gorgeous ass all open and stretched for us.’

The Omegas took their time, using copious amounts of their slick to work him open. As Erik took pleasure in telling him, Kuba was big and they needed to make sure that Łukasz was ready to take him comfortably.

By the time they judged him ready, they had four fingers inside him - two each – plunging and twisting, nudging against his sweet spot. He felt wanton, mindless with sheer lust and need, thrusting towards Kuba and then backwards onto his Omegas’ fingers. If he wasn’t meant to feel like this as an Alpha, then he didn’t care anymore. He needed to feel Kuba deep inside him, to feel his mate filling him and taking him.

He felt suddenly empty as Erik and Marco withdrew their fingers, clenching round the nothingness in vain.

‘You’ll have what you need soon, Łukasz. We promise,’ Erik soothed him as they helped him to turn onto his back.

This time Kuba’s weight on top of him didn’t feel threatening. He didn’t feel that instinctive urge to fight off the other Alpha. This was his mate. His Kuba. And Erik and Marco were there too, their bodies warm on either side of them.

Kuba bent his head to gently suckle at the mating mark he’d left on Łukasz’s throat, before looking at him with eyes soft with love and adoration.

‘I want this, Kuba. I want you. Us. This. Don’t be afraid. I’m not made of porcelain,’ Łukasz assured him. He knew that his mate would be worried about hurting him. But Kuba didn’t need to be afraid or hold back for he was ready for this.

He had to focus hard on staying calm as Kuba pushed in, a bit clumsily at first, breaching the tighter outer ring of muscle. Despite all of Erik and Marco’s careful preparation, it still burned a little.

‘Breathe through it, Łukasz,’ Erik encouraged him. ‘I know it feels uncomfortable at first but it will start to feel good soon.’

And it did start to feel good as he adjusted to how big his Alpha felt inside him. Erik was right. Kuba was impressively long and thick, even for an Alpha. But Łukasz was proud of his Alpha. And of himself for taking it. He’d never imagined that feeling so full would feel so satisfying. It felt as if Kuba was everywhere inside him, the sensation of being taken was so intense.

Kuba gave him a few moments to relax round him, waiting until his breathing slowed down and became regular. Only then did he start to move, slightly jerkily at first until he found his rhythm.

As much as he loved the feel of Kuba inside him, their bodies moving together hot and sweaty, lubricated by their beloved Omegas’ slick, he wasn’t sure if he could come like this, even when Kuba managed to hit his sweet spot. It was just all too strange and overwhelming. So he was relieved when Erik managed to work a hand between their bodies, gently squeezing his cock and caressing its wet, swollen tip with a thumb.

Kuba coming inside him, his face contorted in ecstasy as he filled him with his Alpha seed, and the pulsing caresses of Erik’s fingers were enough to push him over the edge, coming all over Erik’s hand and Kuba’s belly. He had the presence of mind to hook one leg over Kuba’s back, signalling to his mate that he wanted it all.

For a split second he panicked that he wouldn’t be able to take it, that his mate’s knot swelling inside him was just too big. Kuba sucking at his mating mark helped to calm him, as did their Omegas stroking his sides and thighs, snuggling close and enveloping him in their scent.

That helped him to relax into his Alpha’s knot and the intimacy of being bound together like this. He was even able to clench down on Kuba, wringing the last few drops of his seed from him, making the other Alpha growl loudly.

Kuba pulled out as carefully as he could once his knot had subsided, wincing at Łukasz’s sharp intake of breath. The Alpha’s cheeks were wet with tears of sheer joy as he cradled Łukasz in his arms. They’d loved each other for so long, almost half of their lives now, but they felt closer than ever, able to share absolutely everything.

‘Okay?’ Kuba whispered, stroking his cheek with a tenderness that made Łukasz’s chest hurt with the hot rush of love he felt.

‘Yes, more than okay. A little sore. Probably not up to a 10K run tomorrow. But it’s worth it. You’re worth it.’

They kissed gently, sealing the pact of their love once more.

‘What do you bet that our cheeky Omegas are looking at us right now with fond “we told you so” expressions on their faces?’ Kuba asked.

‘Nothing. Since I never make a bet I can’t win!’

Their Omegas were indeed looking very smug. And very horny. So Łukasz relaxed against Kuba’s chest, letting his Alpha mate pamper him like he deserved while they watched Erik make love to Marco.

‘It’s your turn next time, Kuba,’ he murmured.

The answer came with a soft kiss against his hair. ‘It will be my pleasure, Łukasz.’


End file.
